victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Sunny Kang
'Appearance' *Hair Color: Brown/blonde *Eye Color: Brown *Trademark: Nerdy-ness/weirdness xD I'm pretty casual. Now too girly, now too tomboy-ish. Just, in the middle. You can usually see me wearing jeans, converse/doc martins, graphic t's, and just looking awesome all over the place. I love skinny jeans though. Yeah. I've done so much to my hair oh my god. Okay well, when I was 12, I still had black hair, but I hated it, so I dyed it like a dark brown. Then i dyed it a darker brown, but I still had medium brown highlights. When I was 14, I decided to go blonde, which I did. A little later in the year i cut it short, so I had this really boyish look. And now, My hair is a medium brown...again, but this time it's at a medium lenth, and I love it so yeah. I dunno I might give myself like indigo tips later on, idk. But the point is I will never go back to black. 'History' I was born in South Korea. My parents were really irritating and typical. Blah blah blah, they said that Su couldn't become an athlete, because only men do that, blah blah blah, they thought that me becoming a singer was ridiculous, (though I would rather become a cartoonist), and yeah. Finally when I was 14 Su couldn't take it anymore and demanded that we go live with our aunt. My aunt wasn't much better, but, eh, she's more of a mom then my mother ever was. She's only 28 though, so she still has a lot og growing up to do. Life has been better in the states. about...two months after we moved here, I auditioned for HA, got in, and yeah here I am. It was probably really stupid of me to enroll in a preforming arts school, when I want to be a cartoonist, but, eh it's a good school okay. 'Personality' I'm really random, easy going, lazy, you'll usually find me in the corner, reading something, because ya know reading is fun. Um...I like animals, lol that doesn't really have anything to do with my personality. I'm really smart. But procrastinating is a very special talent of mine. I've never really had to try hard in school, since everything was so easy, so, I've just always sort of waited until the last minute, and yeah. Somehow I still pass like what I should have a D+ average seriously where are all of these B's coming from. I'm very skilled in not caring. I do a lot of stupid shit, just, idk all the time. And I'm constantly dragging my friends along. No one likes to make mad decisions without endangering someone else's life in the process. Pretty much if you don't liek being stupid, then don't become my friend, you'll regret it. 'Family' Semmi Kang She's kind of a fail at life. Just ew. She tried to make me a vegan once xD. Just, woowww. Choong-Hoon Kang He's okay I guess. He's a typical Korean dad, with typical Korean values. He's pretty much everything his parents wanted him to become. He's really boring. Like he's only interested in work, school, and as soon as Su and I turn 19, grandchildren. Lol omg what if I were a lesbian lol he would like so freak out okay I'm going to fake come out now xD. Su-Jin Kang coming soon. Omfg shge's my sister of coarseee I love hurr. Loljk she can be a pain in the ass sometimes. I do love her though. I really hate it when she get's like super slutty and ugh. Like that guy she's texting, omg have I been telling everyone about him? xD. Oh well. Anyway, yeah she's cool. We're sister, so, yeah that doesn't really define our relationship buttt, we have a nice relationship okay. Sung-Hee Kang She's my aunt. She's nice, I don't really know her well though. But yeah she's okay we're cool. 'Other People' Best Friends 'Gallery' Tumblr m5dhiyvSpd1qae8smo1 500.png tumblr_m260643WlC1rt2vx6o1_250.gif tumblr_m1ir9e03WE1qgptsro2_250.gif tumblr_m1ir9e03WE1qgptsro3_250.gif tumblr_m0e83575NK1r6atijo3_250.gif tumblr_m42rsv2EPG1ruvrcoo8_250.gif tumblr_m58v19el5K1r97tvdo1_400.gif tumblr_m42rsv2EPG1ruvrcoo9_400.gif tumblr_m5ahvbQopS1r97tvdo1_r2_500.gif tumblr_m0rr0tQTXR1qena20o1_500.gif tumblr_libreaD44o1qa1n3f.gif tumblr_m4xtz4JvC51rnihdco1_500.jpg tumblr_m3newfRYLi1rr9a7xo1_500.jpg SunnyPic2.jpg SunnyPic6.jpg SunnyPic5.jpg SunnyPic3.jpg SunnyPic7.jpg SunnyBunny.gif SunnySime.gif SunnyPic8.png SunnyPic9.jpg SunnyPic10.jpg SunnyPic11.jpg SunnyPic12.jpg SunnyPic13.jpg SUnnyCheeks.gif SunnyBoy.gif|Me with my best guy friend from Korea SunnyPic17.png SunnyPic16.jpg Aegyoqueen.gif Sunnywb.PNG Sunnywink.gif Sunnythankchu.gif sunkyucrop.gif taesunny.jpg|Me, and my best friend sehun yeah woo taesunny1.gif|Omg, Sehun and I are both blondes here wat. Lol his hair is brown now thank god, blonde was like, a bad call ew Tumblr mf4z1vMTqL1rsskhm.gif Suunyy.gif Sunnycrop.png Tumblr mfzgc1vJqO1qb1ovyo1 500.jpg Tumblr mfzfcconCS1qb1ovyo1 500.jpg Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:Content Category:1997 Births Category:Sunny Kang Category:Sophomore